lunar precure
by Memory-fire
Summary: Kaguya-hime lived on the peaceful and tranquil moon with her two knights and other immortals but one day 1 of them started rebelling thus the celestial war began ,but the forces was too strong now the earth is in danger whats worse Kaguya-hime's reincarnation cant remember a thing but with the help of 2 legendary Warriors precure they strive to restore the moon to its former glory


episode 1 kaguya hime ?

The scene starts as a blue lop bunny walks and looks up at a red moon.

Bunny: kaguya sama

a tear drops from her red eyes she hops away her bell jingling as she hops

the next scene starts with a clock the seconds had is moving as it reaches the 12 on top of the clock the clock rings just when it was in the middle of ringing a girl, Fuyune, stretches and turns off the alarm. As she got up she fixed her long purple hair and reaches for her glasses.

Fuyune: well its morning * she looks at the calender with her blue eyes which she inherited form her father who is English* today I have to walk to school alone huh Aki and Natsu has morning practice Harurune moved away and Ai-chan has morning duty.

Fuyune's mom : Fuyune-san comedown or your breakfast will get cold

Fuyune: hai Hahaue* she gets up and goes to her bathroom to get ready for the day *

Fuyune's bangs were straight and her hair fluttered as she walked down the hallway to slide open the door (which were Japaneses style) she sits down on the tatami mat

Fuyune: good morning Hahue * she looks at the food in front of her * itadakimasu

Fuyune's mom: Fuyune your father wont be able to make it back today he wont beable to be back until next month plus your brother is studying in America and after I leave for work your going to be alone at home

Fuyune : its fine * smile * its not like I'm going to be alone with Aki and the others it'll be okay *speak in a soft voice * plus I'm used to it

Fuyune's mom : what ?

Fuyune : its nothing I have to go Hahaue be careful this month when your out * gets up and picks her bag up and leaves*

the outside on the street since its in the morning not there isn't a single person except Fuyune

Fuyune : so this month too huh, I haven't seen chichiue in a while * she reaches in her skirt pocket to get a photo of her family which has her father mother bother and herself in it but it seem really old because of how old Fuyune was in the picture *

Tsumi : morning * a girl with short black hair and yellow eyes she's shorter then Fuyune by half a head*

Fuyune: Tsumi- chan good morning * turns around and smiles * your eyes seem dead like usual * laughs a bit while covering her mouth *

Tsumi : your the one to talk whats wrong and stop adding chan to my name Fuyune

Fuyune: sorry I'm used to it , and its nothing

Tsumi : well it doesn't seem like nothing

Fuyune: (thinking) this is Youn Tsumi she's in my class she doesn't talk to other people much but she's a good person

Tsumi: *yawn and stretches * :3 ne hasn't it been cold lately  
Fuyune: (thinking) she just like a cat *laughs a bit*

then while they are walking they run into someone with shoulder length white hair who was walking with her eyes closed and her nose in the air she's also taller than both Fuyune and Tsumi

Shoko: * sniff * ah * opens eyes it is red and blue she has heterochromia * Fuyune and Tsumi yo isn't it a great day

Tsumi : what you mean it feels like it will rain *shakes *

Shoko: that's whats so great about it you want some of Shoko energy

Tsumi: if I have your energy I only will get worn out quicker

Fuyune: *laughs a bit * (thinking) this one here is Hikage Shoko she's like a dog also those two are childhood friends

Fuyune: hey you two I just noticed something you two have opposite personalities but your friends right

Tsumi: we go way back

Shoko: yea way back

they arrive at school

Fuyune: * looks to the right to where the basket and track club is at * Aki Natsu

Akira: yo (shes a girl shorter than Fuyune and has short red with a bit of yellow at the edge hair)

Sawako : Fuuun hello ( has long red hair and is taller than Fuyune )

Fuyune: morning practice looks hard

Sawako: well its not so hard if you work on it * turns around * yo mina that's it for this morning see ya all after school

Basketball club : hai captain

Akira: being captain is hard huh its only your second week

Sawako: tell me about it

Fuyune: well being president of something is hard both me and Aki know it since we're 3rd years we only have to train our successor good luck Natsu

Sawako: ne Aki did you get that letter from Harurune seems like with that the only one who isn't one is *looks a Fuyune and smiles *

Fuyune : what ?

Akira: well good luck

Fuyune: at what ?

Sawako: we should meet up with our team after your done

Akira: good idea

meanwhile...

Shoko: I smelled something they found her

Tsumi: I know I heard something last night

Shoko: that kept you up huh that's why you look so dead

Tsumi : I'm not dead

Shoko: also I smelled that bunny the other day

Tsumi: you did ? Why didn't you tell me

both of them flinch looks at the front gate

Shoko: and there she is

Usa: guu (a small blue lop bunny with red eyes comes crashing in) I sense her * runs towards Fuyune*

Kaguya-Sama there you are you know how much I searched for you guu *crying jumps into fuyune's arms *

Fuyune: what ?

Akira: and there it is

Sawako: I knew it and I think Tsubasa's otakuness it rubing off on me

Akira: and I'm getting it from ki-chan

Fuyune: what?

Akira: well I'll make an excuse for you in class

Sawako: and Fuun the roof is empty have your talk there

Fuyune: what ? * goes up to the roof *

Akira and Sawako: good luck * thumbs up *

on the roof a slight wind blows

Fuyune: ok wait what going on

Usa: are you serious you don't remember guu why not kaguya- sama

Fuyune: kaguya- sama? You mean that fairy tale

Usa: that's right but most of it is true also Kami-sama told me to give you this * takes out a small pack

with a necklace * its call lunar commune

Fuyune: what? But I'm not kaguya I'm Fuyune

Boy:well if it isn't Kaguya-hime

Fuyune: like I said I'm not *turns around* who are you ?

Boy: I am Nezumi ya ( a short boy about the age of 8 has white hair and green eyes)

man: what are you doing Nezu chan (taller person and has red eyes and also has white hair)

Nezumi : don't add chan to my name Ryu and I'm not 8

another person: you two sure are interesting ( a man with long white hair and gray eyes wearing a robe)

Ryu: no- chan why are you here

Nezumi: I could ask the same thing to you why are both you and Nomi here

Ryu: to observe go on *laughs *

Nezumi : I'll be taking her to the moon * claps hands opens them and a round sphere of dark energy * go dark nemesis * touches a lighting rod

Nemesis : nemi zap ( lighting flashes every where )

?: look out

a figure who came from the sky jump in and blocked the attack

?: I wont let you hurt her (she's wearing an armor like dress with a western sword on he back )

Nezumi : don't get in the way cure star

Star: the light who flashes the darkest the universe I am cure star.

i haven wrote anything in a while im getting pumped


End file.
